


Daughter of Magic

by MortyChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Magic, POV Original Character, Shipping, i don't know how to tag, too lazy to tag it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyChan/pseuds/MortyChan
Summary: Four teenagers are confronted by a mysterious being after meeting an unfortunate end and get sent to the Fairy Tail Universe, a world where they feel more at home than on Earth. Upon arriving, they try to figure out how to avoid certain events while they get to know each other, but find out that it’s not as easy as it seems. And that the secrets of their past are much more dangerous than they thought. What will they do when things don’t go as planned?
Relationships: Jura Neekis/Original Female Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Rufus Lore/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. A/N

** A/N **

** \--------------------------- **

* * *

Hi! My name is Morty-Chan but you can call me however you want. So, this is a rewrite of a fic that I deleted. I made some changes that will hopefully make this fic better than it was before. Before you start reading, I would like to tell you some things about me and this work:

  1. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that I make in my spelling or grammar.
  2. I only own my OC's. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.
  3. Updates. I’m still in school, which keeps me very busy and I have a life outside of writing, so updates won’t be a regular thing. It may take me a few days, weeks, or maybe even months before I update. So please be patient.
  4. I tagged only the ships that were necessary FOR NOW. I will tag the ships as I go and except the ones that are tagged the rest will probably only follow the canon.
  5. I didn't tag all of the characters and guild and so on because let's be honest: if you're here, then you know what we're talking about.



Now that we got the introduction out of the way, I hope you enjoy my story and I am curious and excited for your feedback!

Have a beautiful and amazing day!


	2. Wait WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! I tried to explain some things as clearly as I could, but it's quite hard to write it down so that it makes sense and matches my thought process at the same time. If you have any questions, please write them down in the comments and I'll answer them the best I can. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Enjoy!

An ordinary day, at a normal highschool, in an average physics class, with a boring teacher.

Or that’s how it was supposed to be. Before my entire life blew up.

Literally.

No, it wasn’t a bomb, my school wasn’t the victim of a terrorist act.

No, it wasn’t anything exciting. Just a basic gas leak that was big enough to destroy the entire palace that was our high school. 

At the time of the incident, I was spacing out and doodling in my notebook, not paying attention in the slightest to my surroundings, including all of my senses, letting my mind wander. So I naturally didn’t notice the weird smell gas emits and that the teacher was demonstrating something with fire.

So I died.

It didn’t stick.

What, did you think I’m a spirit that’s talking (writing really, but that’s beside the point) to you beyond the grave? I wish. That would be so cool. And this brings me to the next part of this intro:

You know nothing about me and that shouldn’t change because it won’t matter in the long run since the “me” from Earth just died.

So here goes: my former Earth name is Marie Št’astná (it means Mary Happy…I hated it) and I was a 16 years old highschool student. I was a humongous geek, book nerd, and weeb. Yes, I loved watching anime, especially fantasy/ Sci-Fi ones like Fairy Tail or BNHA. I’m disgusted by (terrified of) spiders and I’m afraid of pain, big or small unless it’s pain from something like fieldwork or a work out session.

And that’s it. The absolute basics about me that don’t matter anymore.

You may have noticed that my inner thoughts and dialogue are quite sarcastic. Well, those are some of the remnants of the past ‘me’. I’ll explain that later.

Well, after I died, I woke up in a hut. It was a nice hut, too. It looked like one of those wooden mountain resorts. Needless to say, I was confused beyond reason.

Because I knew I died. And psychologically I couldn’t comprehend how I ended up here, since not only have I never laid eyes upon this room before, but I left that boring life.

Rising from the plush carpet in front of the fireplace, I looked around the room. It’s just then I saw three more girls that were in various stages of awareness. One of them had a fierce glare and looked ready to throw hands at any given second. One of them looked cautious and confused and the last one was…one of my classmates. Who stared at me so I stared back.

What…

Before any of us could speak, a huge figure burst through the door that wasn’t there a minute ago. We all gaped at him while he dusted off…glitter...from his coat and beard, mumbling about a “stupid stardust storm”…

He looked like a sparkly, glittery Santa Klaus.

He stomped around the room for a while, getting rid of his numerous coats and scarves. It appeared he didn’t notice us. The first girl was about to blow a fuse when he turned to us with a wide grin and 4 jugs, yes JUGS of hot chocolate.

“Here you go! I would apologize for being late, but you’re here simply too early. Now please, sit down! There are many things we need to discuss.”

His voice boomed and reverberated in the room. We all begrudgingly and slowly sat down in the oversized armchairs with our hot chocolate. Everyone except…

“Now wait’ a second. I got several questions and I ain’t sittin’ down ‘til ya answer them.”

Oh, I don’t envy the Santa Klaus for being the target of that gaze. If she was angry before, she was positively fuming now.

“Ah, yes, of course! I almost forgot that you don’t know me! See, I usually don’t invite anyone new here, so this is quite different for me. Please, ask away!” The moment he was done talking The Angry One started firing question after question.

“Who are you? Where are we? Are we dead? Why did you bring us here? And why the fuck are we here _together_?”

Welp, those were pretty much all the questions that I wanted to ask. Almost.

“In a different order: yes, you did indeed die due to an explosion caused by a gas leak at your school. You are in a place between Universes and worlds, Life and Death, and where time doesn’t exist. I am a Guardian, someone who guards one Universe and all its gates and I brought you here together because you have something in common, which is your love for a certain Earthland.”

Wait WHAT

I mean, WHAT. I have several questions and that hint at Fairy Tail is at the bottom of the list. I looked around helplessly to see if anyone else understood at least something of what followed the Death part.

And the answer that was painted all over their faces was NOPE.

Seeing that we all looked either severely unimpressed or even more confused, Santa Kl- the Guardian laughed.

“Why are all of you looking like little chicks who just found out they can’t fly? It can’t be too hard for young ladies like you to accept that the worlds you all wish were real are just that- real. Maybe the Guardian thing might be a bit too much to chew at the moment, but you will understand, eventually. Now why I chose you specifically…there is no actual reason. I just happened to pass by your timeline when I, uh, “bumped” into your souls on their way to the home of the Earth Guardian. Since I so conveniently happened upon you, I made some arrangements so that you could be reincarnated into my Universe.”

“Now, before you ask me why I reincarnate someone in my Universe in the first place, there is a reason for that too. You see, we guardians hear whenever someone wishes a Universe that is not their own was real. And when they die, some who have stayed loyal to their dreams wish they were incarnated in that specific Universe. The problem is, you cannot get reincarnated in different reality unless a Guardian chooses to be kind on you. And that happens to one person in a billion. Lately, however, there has been a…rise…in the people that wish to end their life just to be reborn in the Universe of their dreams because they hate themselves as they are or they have a horrible life. The Earth Guardian has it quite bad, so he proposed to the rest of us to change the Rules of Reincarnation. Some agreed wholeheartedly, but some opposed it rather harshly. So we agreed that we would each choose 4-5 people at random who just died on Earth and reincarnate them in our respective Universes. We were also given the choice to either start your whole life anew without any memory of this encounter or to help you make some…arrangements before you get…” 'transported' to your new life. I chose the latter.

So if you have no more questions, I would like to start this little meeting.”

I’m pretty sure all of us still had a whole lot of questions but we all silently agreed to let it go.

The Guardian took out a list and progressively went through it with us individually. We could change our first names, but not our last names. We also weren’t going to be “reborn”, per se. We were all at least 4 years old. When we asked him why he confused us even more.

“Since this is only a, uh, test run, we will be directly _transferring_ your consciousness into an already existing body. The person who used to be in that body is on the brink of Death, so you will ‘merge’ with them. Don’t worry, your consciousness will prevail, but your memories and personalities will merge bit by bit, to the point where you will be a mix of yourselves and the original ‘host’.”

So yeah. We made some more arrangements and tweaks to ‘ourselves’, although they were quite minimal since we _were_ about to, uh, ‘occupy’ an already existing body. (The) Guardian also warned us that our ‘survival’ (is it _us_ yet?) **_will_** alter the so-called storyline of the ‘original’ Fairy Tail story.

Yes, it is confusing. Yes, there was a lot of minimal trust involved. No, I couldn’t have explained it better because it’s confusing to tell unless you know what that other person is thinking.

Oh, we also have nooo idea what our magic is gonna be. The guy was basically like:

“The ‘you’ in Earthland, or your body there has already discovered at least minimally some of your magic. However, I’m not supposed to help you with anything more than help you ‘start’ your new life.”

So yeah. That was unhelpful. And I’m now quite excited (and scared) to discover my magick.

And with a few final explanations, we drained our last drops of the creamy deliciousness that he gave us and we stepped into the void.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this chapter will be on the more boring side, which I'm sorry for. I simply wanted to set the setting of what the living spaces look like, mostly the protagonists. The next chapter will also be a bit slower, as the girls need to organize themselves and try to prepare for the future. I might start a bit of their magic discovery, but I'm not sure.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is on the boring side!

I woke up to soft grass and the most gorgeous sunrise I have ever seen. Trees, a river, a waterfall, and towering rocks were a natural border for our clearing where each of our cottages stood. Everything felt different but familiar at the same time. Nostalgia washed over me and I looked at the pinkish sky.

So this is what a dream come true feels like. I wanted to cry, but my body refused to. I guess the previous consciousness didn’t cry much. Some rustling and shuffling reminded me that I wasn’t alone.

I closed my eyes briefly. This will be awkward and uncomfortable at best.

The rest of the girls must have come to a silent agreement to sit in a circle, so I sat down on the empty patch of grass.

“Welp. I suppose we should start this whole new…thing. Life. Whatever. By introducing ourselves. Since we’re gonna be neighbors and probably team up for a while. Right?”

The raven head spoke up first to try and break the ice, but the tension in the air didn’t dissipate, although it did lift a bit. It might also have been her hopeful gaze.

“Sure! I’ll go first then. My name used to be Angela Karinova and I was 16. As of now, my name will be Aliyah Tarianamser. I am currently 5 years old.”

The smallest and the youngest of the group introduced herself with a cheerful yet nervous tone. Her tanned skin acquired a soft golden glow in the sunrise. Her eyes reflected all light perfectly, although they were strange: they had no pupils and had the looks of molten gold. Her chocolate curls reached past her shoulders.

“’ kay. I went by Tereza Hale and just turned 17, but I guess that doesn’t matter anymore. I’m Icaria Ignatia and I think I’m 8. My ‘new’ memories ain’t clear on that.”

Her eyes looked even more menacing now that they both looked like the Eye of Sauron. Her hair, a mess of yellow, orange, and red that had a certain beauty to it was tied back in one single high braid.

“My turn right? Well, I used to be Anna Lester and I was 16. Now I’m Sayenna Diablo and I’m 9. “ The raven head introduced herself. Her hair flowed gorgeously to her waist and her bangs partly covered easy going but mischievous silver eyes.

All heads turned to me, as I was the only one left. My anxiety immediately skyrocketed, but it was…dulled? by what I assumed was a part of my new personality.

If this keeps on happening, puberty’s gonna be such a pain.

„Before, my name was Marie Št’astná and I was also 16 years old. In this world, I’m Maribelle Creutair and am currently 6 years of age.”

Why did I speak like that? No seriously how can a six-year-old have this kind of vocabulary and manner of speech? Mentally, I facepalmed. Puberty is REALLY going to suck.

If my, uh, _companions_ noticed (which of course they did they’re not stupid), they didn’t show it.

“Okay, what do we do now? I understand that we barely know each other and we’re probably not gonna befriend and get along right off the bat, but we _are_ going to more or less live together, right? So we should organize ourselves and/or come to some agreements about our living arrangements.” Aliyah suggested.

I nodded.

“I agree, although I propose that we familiarise ourselves with our houses and then come back to discuss some things, like what are we gonna do about future events, how are we going to take care of basic needs such as food and bills and so on. Does anyone have any objections?”

All of them gave different noises of approval ranging from a grunt to a “sounds good!”

We split off and each walked to what they assumed was their house, although Icaria and Aliyah had to switch after the former tried was enveloped in golden chains after trying to open the door to what we found out was indeed the 4-year-old’s house.

My own house was beautiful in my opinion. On the outside, it was a normal looking cottage with white walls where ivy crawled here and there. The roof was made from brown tiles and the whole house had such a…nature induced glow. You had to cross a medium-sized veranda to enter the house whose back had a nice garden with a gazebo. Each of the houses had a small tower-like structure connected to them at the back, each in a different style.

For example, Ria’s (I gave them all nicknames because fantasy name logic made all of our names a mouthful in some way) house was made of sandstone in an oriental desert style with a tower fit for _very_ hot weather. It looked like one of those towers in the eastern countries such as Iran that helped cool down the interior of some buildings.

Yen’s house looked very gothic-like. It was made of some sort of gray and black stones that gave me a weird feeling and all her windows arched with some sort of vitrage art. Her tower had a small black bell with strange markings on it.

On the other hand, Ali’s abode looked like it came from a palace in the orient. It had beautiful pillars carved with reliefs of chains, suns, and people in armor. Her tower looked like it was taken straight from the Taj Mahal.

To be honest her’s is the most extravagant and mine looked the most ordinary.

Upon entering, I found out the cottages were probably customized to our needs and preferences. For example, the kitchen and living and dining rooms were combined. Herbs were hanging from a stick that ran across the entire kitchen, with copper pans and utensils lining the walls above the stove and sink. A nice fireplace with statuettes of different animals and creatures took a third of the opposite wall with several armchairs, a couch and a rocking chair that got tested immediately surrounding it.

A small table that would fit 4 people nicely stood in front of one of the windows that had a view on the clearing. Everything screamed “HOME” and “NATURE” in this house. My bedroom wasn't big, but it was certainly much bigger than I had before. It was also quite bare. Except for the bed that was big enough h for a person and half, a dresser, a wardrobe, and a dark green carpet that complemented the pine floor nicely there was nothing in the room. All of the furniture was made from I think dark walnut if my grandma’s teachings taught me anything.

The bathroom wasn’t anything special, half of the walls were covered in tiles made of some green stone that I forgot the name of and the rest was white. Except for everything that could be in copper. I finally reached the last part of the house, which was supposed to include the small tower that looked straight out of a fairy tale. I opened a quite heavy studded walnut door to find myself in the space of my dreams. Although the tower was smaller on the outside, the inside was made bigger and it served as some sort of study. The only free window was the one under which was a huge desk made from the same dark walnut as the rest of the furniture. The rest of the walls were covered _entirely_ by books. It looked like Belle’s library.

I was amazed. Nothing in the world mattered anymore as long as this library would stay here. I would stay here the whole day if I could, but I needed to meet up with the others.

I did check out my desk though. On it was a note with quite a big box.

_“This here is a fairly large sum of money that should take care of all your necessities and hobbies until you can get a job that would assure your income. I left the decoration of your house up to you, although you might have noticed that accommodated it to fit your future abilities. I must admit that I looked into some of your previous dreams and customized your tower to it. This library will provide you with knowledge on absolutely anything you might need, including your friends. I also provided each one of you with a more or less complete history of your origins, as I am not allowed to reveal to you anymore. I sincerely hope that you will get settled soon,_

_The Guardian of the Fairy Tail Universe_

I looked inside the box to indeed find it filled to the brim with an uncountable amount of jewels. I took the note and went back to the clearing.

I sighed.

We have _a lot_ of work and organization to do.


	4. Small Beginnings, Bigger Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for how late this chapter came out! I have to be honest, I put a lot on my plate this past week and a half and I forgot I needed to post this...for that, I apologize and I'm very sorry. Now, this chapter is once again a bit boring because I needed to finish the organization of some things for the girls. However, you get a sneak peek on someone's magic beginnings and a heartwarming scene that was featured only as a memory in the anime.  
> Enjoy!  
> And remember, I'm always open to feedback or any constructive criticism that you may have!

Once again, I was the last one to arrive.

„Tardy is here! We thought you got lost in that house of yours!“ Sayenna laughed.

Definitely the mood maker and prankster.

„I got distracted by my enormous library and note that the Guardian left on my desk. Did you get anything similar? “

„Yeah, though I don’t have a library. I did get a note too with a whole bunch of jewels, “Ali answered.

„Same, “echoed Ria.

„What do you have then, “I asked. This was getting interesting.

„Well, I got some sort of trainin‘ space with an obstacle course. It’s perfect for sparrin‘ and exercisin‘.”

So Icaria has some sort of training room? Maybe we could use that to develop our magic if it wasn’t destructive.

“I have some sort of alchemy cove or some shit. It looks very, uh, fanatic like.” Yen shrugged.

“Well, it could be worse! At least we could try to make some healing potions or remedies in general!” Aliyah reassured her.

“Or poisons,” muttered the redhead.

“Hey! We’re not killing anyone! Anyway, I have some sort of room that I learned was magic proof, which means we can train our magic there since Icaria’s ‘training grounds’ probably aren’t indestructible.” Finished our youngest member.

Well, that answers my question about magic training.

“Very well. Now that we have explored and familiarised ourselves with our surroundings, I propose we decide how to structure, well, almost everything. Shall we start by making a list of all the important events that will happen in chronological order?”

I didn’t really know where to start since we barely know each other (although no one seems to outright _clash_ with each other), so this was the first thing that came to mind.

“Sure! I’ll go get some paper and a pen. Will we start from the beginning of the known history, aka from Irene to the future, or from the present to the future?”

“Ali has a good point. I think we should start with the present though. It’ll be easier to keep track of things that way,” answered Yen.

After getting the paper, we made started putting together our small knowledge of the events to come:

X772- Cana joins Fairy Tail  
X774- Deliora kills Grays parents- Ur sacrifices herself- Gray joins Fairy Tail  
X776- Erza escapes the Tower of Heaven  
X777- Eclipse gate is opened- Natsu joins FT- Mystogan leaves Edolas- Grammi dies- Layla dies  
X778- the Strauss parents die- Strauss siblings join FT- Happy/Charle/Lector/Romeo are born- Laxus becomes S Class  
X780- Erza becomes S Class  
X781- Alvarez attempts to invade Ishgar- Gildarts leaves for the 100-year quest- Loke disobeys Karen- Mirajane becomes S Class- Macao gets divorced  
X782- Lisanna “dies”- Mystogan becomes S Class  
X783- Mest infiltrates the Council- Lucy runs away  
July 2nd X784- Lucy joins FT

Well, it is quite short, but we don’t need any more for now. It’s a shame none of us have read the 100- year quest manga before coming here though…

“So considering today is the 1st of April X770, nothing much is going to happen. Except we don’t know when Erza gets kidnapped but I doubt we’ll be able to do much about that anyway. Question is, what _are_ we going to do about the other events?”

“I agree with Yen. ‘though I propose we let them happen unchanged,” suggested Ria.

“Hm. It’s true that we don’t know what would happen in the future if we interfere with any of these. Of course, we will fight alongside Fairy Tail during let’s say the Tower of Heaven incident. As it is, I would only kick out Ivan the moment Laxus turns eleven or something like that,” I agreed.

“Yeah. On another note, does anyone here know what their magic is?” Aliyah asked.

We all shook our heads. I’m pretty sure we all worked out that our houses are accommodated to be _in tune_ with our abilities (which raises a lot of questions concerning Sayenna), but that was that.

We all sat in silence, thinking about what our magic is.

Well, almost everyone.

“Wait, y’all don’t know what your magic is? Didn’t your memories, like go over that or somethin’,” Icaria asked, incredulous.

We all slowly shook our heads. She did have a point though.

The redheads disbelieving face was quite amusing though.

“Seriously? Like, no indication, no aura or some shit, no…feeling? Not even the tiniest sensation of somethin’ magical?”

She kept asking questions, trying to jog our memory.

“So what’s your magic then,” asked Yen defensively.

“Fire Make.”

I’m sorry what? Fire Make? As in the opposite of Ice-Make? That exists?! To be fair, there are almost as many magics as there are people, but still.

Ria nodded.

“Yeah, ‘though I don’t think it’s the only one. I just know I got this one,” she confirmed.

“Do you know any spells?”

“Nope.”

I guess that was too much to hope for. After a bit of debating over magic, we went back to organizing our lives. We all agreed that it would be meaningless if all of us only bought groceries and cooked for ourselves, so we decided to take turns every week of the month. We all also agreed that it might be smart if we grew our own veggies and fruit, or at least some since the areas behind our houses looked like they were designed to grow crops. We also wrote down a bit of a training schedule that included magic training and at least a bit of exercise. We did take into account that even though we were all 16/17 mentally, our bodies were those of children. So exercising for me and Ali would only include jogging 2 times around the clearing and going on long walks. Maybe carrying grocery bags alone.

By the time we were done, it was already noon (which is something to say since the sun rose at around 6:30). Since we had no food at home, we decided to go buy ourselves something in Magnolia. After a bit of searching, we followed a path that led us to a hill overlooking the city.

It was gorgeous. The anime and manga don’t do it justice. Not only was it far more realistic, but it was also bigger. And don’t get me started on the Cardia Cathedral. Although the anime/reality thing is kinda messed up because one weird thing about it is that you see yourself half realistically, half anime-like. Well, it’s hard to explain.

Anyway, we found a nice noodle place. It wasn’t that expensive either. I think. I don’t know how jewels work, but I’ll assume they’re similar to the Japanese yen. So yeah. We did get a lot of weird looks though. I mean, Ria's hair and eyes are impossible to miss. Although Ali didn’t look that much out of the ordinary, her eyes did have kind of a glow to them. Me, well, I’m not as eye-catching either. My hair color is quite ordinary (I was later informed by Ali it is called ‘Caramel’ or something) and consists of three braids, one on each side of my head and on top of it, that come together in one big braid made of those braids. I literally don’t know how to describe my hairstyle since I have never seen it before. It reached the middle of my back and tiny feathers and twigs or leaves stick out of it. My eyes were a pretty mix of green and gold.

See? I’m quite ordinary really. Except for the fact that there are feathers in my hair and that there’s a golden circle in each of my eyes. So yeah. Not that ordinary, but not that odd either.

Yen honestly looked the most normal out of the four of us. It also didn’t help that we were all tiny children who just ordered a bunch of noodles and managed to pay for them. Wonderful.

While walking around the city, we decided to buy some seeds and saplings. Unfortunately, we had to buy a cart with it all because saplings are heavy and big. While we debated over what kind of saplings to buy, I overheard a conversation I heard in the anime that made my heart swell and I almost cried in the shop.

“…then, in the middle of the parade, I’ll go like this!”

“What’s that?”

I quickly hid behind a bigger bush in the shop and peeked out to see a small tiny Laxus and Makarov discussing the Fantasia. Laxus was around 8 years old, I believe. I think. Is the reality in Fairy Tail different than in the anime and manga themselves?

“A message! It means that even if I can’t see where you are, I’m always looking at you, Gramps!”

My heart was bursting at the seams. This was so sweet and heartwarming I almost couldn’t take it.

“Laxus…”

THE TEARY EYES APPEARED. And yeah, the faces do become slightly more animated sometimes… Oh dear, I’m dying of sweetness…

“Gramps what’s wrong?!” Laxus panicked.  
“Nothing’s wrong! Let’s go back to the guild.”

It was so obvious he was about to cry yet he still tried to hide it…Typical Makarov.

“Oi, Maribelle! We’re going home!” I turned around to see that the cart was full and the rest was already on their way down the street.

“Wait for me!”  
As I was running to catch up, many thoughts swirled in my head. One of them, in particular, stood out.

Fairy Tail would always stay the same, no matter if you watch it, read it, or live it.


	5. Magic!

**Hi! First of all, I must apologize, again. For the same thing. Again. I haven't updated in, what, three weeks? And yes, it is completely my fault for disappointing the few readers I have. As the last month of school came, so did the major assignments and tests. And schoolwork in general. I also genuinely tried to write in my free time, but I quickly found out I have a problem that bothers me and influences my work. My writing is CRINGEY. I am aware of this. The problem is I don't know how to fix this issue. It is also the reason it took me this long to put out my new (and only fourth) chapter. No matter how I write it I find it cringy and too focused on Maribelle, which overshadows the other characters too much.**

**This is probably why you plan plots.**

**Anyway, I am not satisfied with this chapter. I'm going to put this out there. It doesn't mean you won't. I just don't like the way I write this story. Don't worry, I will still put out new chapters, however, I will try my best to carefully think out what I want to happen in these chapters. Which may take a while.  
**

**I think you've probably had enough of my ranting and excuses though, right? So I won't keep you any longer.**

**Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**MortyChan**

* * *

Planting trees was far more difficult and painful than I remember. Maybe it's because I'm in a tiny useless body that has no strength. Yeah, that has to be it. Sore and grumpy, we had another meeting at the crack of dawn. This time, it was about our magical abilities or the lack of those.

“Okay let’s take it from the top. None of us remember what our magic is, or if we ever used it except Ria, who has Fire Make. This can mean that the us from this world forgot due to trauma or we didn’t actually learn any magic. Next, we know that our houses are designed to be “in tune” with our magic, so that could, and should, help us. Next, we should try the classic methods of discovering our magics, like meditation or exercise. If Mari would let us use her library, Teri could try some research on how to use her magic. Does that sum up most of it?”

Well, Ali certainly had that group project leader ability.

First, we all tried to meditate. We each chose a spot and sat down, more or less isolated from the rest.

I don’t know how long I sat there, trying to focus on myself, but I kept getting distracted by basically everything. The water from the waterfall and river, the trees in the wind, the grass beneath my bare feet (yes, I walk barefooted when I can. It’s a nice feeling), the birds, the breathing of the others, the birds, the occasional rustling of leaves and bushes as something ran through them…It’s a long list. After a while of nothing, it was getting frustrating so I focused on each of those feelings individually as they passed through my mind.

Nothing.

I huffed, chasing any negative thoughts from my mind. However, my frustration grew when the rest started showing signs of magic. About an hour in, Ria already set everything withing 2 meters on fire, so she got up to look for some spells in my library. Not long after Ali started glowing, apparently being fuelled by the sun or something. She also managed to summon some kind of golden chains, although they were tiny. And finally, Yen found out she had some type of holder magic after some shadows started gathering around her, which caused a crystal to break her window and hit her in the face.

And then there was me. With no progress. So after I started to lose feeling in my legs, I decided to go on a walk.

Although my surroundings were gorgeous, I couldn’t bring myself to enjoy them properly. Did I feel jealous of the others? Yes, but that wasn’t the strongest emotion. It was shame and fear. Shame because I couldn’t summon a single drop of magic power, even though I’m neither the youngest nor oldest, and fear that I would get ostracised in the future if this goes on. Yes, it has barely been a few hours, but what if I couldn’t discover my magic after days, weeks, or even months? I genuinely wanted to cry, but I told myself that I wouldn’t achieve anything by letting go of my emotions. When did I ever believe that though?

Sighing, I sat down. Closing my eyes, I buried my face in my knees. I wish my cat was here. She was always demanding and proud, but she comforted me when needed. Oh, how I wish I had my fluffy proud friend here. I leaned back to try to find the support of the tree behind me. Instead, my back hit a vibrating and warm mass. That was fluffy. And soft. I look to the side, my eyes meeting light blue ones frames by white fur streaked with black. A big feline nose and a pair of rounded ears completed the face of a snow tiger that was bigger than it should be.

I stared at it, my mind racing between emotions and thoughts. My confusion was asking me how a tiger got here, the rational part of my brain was telling me I fell asleep and this is a dream and my surprise asked: did I just summon a tiger?

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and as I was scrambling for something to say, I heard a gentle “mrou” that translated as:

“Hello.”

…

Uh. Uuuh. Did…that tiger just speak? No, scratch that, did it just make a noise and I understood it?

“Yes, you did. You summoned me, so it is only natural you understand me,” she…he…it answered my unspoken question.

“Um, I _summoned_ you…? I didn’t do anything though, I just thought it would be nice if my cat was here to comfort me with…her…purring…Oh dear Lord did I just unconsciously summon a huge tiger because I needed comfort _with my magic_?!

While I was trying hard not to squeal and bounce all over the place, the tiger watched me with interest.

“Hmmm, you are quite the curious one. But I think I will enjoy mentoring you.”

“Wait you’ll mentor me? What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well, since you summoned me by accident, I’ll assume that you have no experience whatsoever with your magic and that you lack the knowledge to develop it. And since I am quite old, I believe my help would prove _very_ useful to you,” it explained graciously, although I could hear a hint of smugness in her voice in that last sentence.

“Thank you so much, Miss- Mister, um… what pronouns are you comfortable with?”

Since it was a tiger and I couldn’t see under it, I wasn't sure if it was a guy or girl or something else or if it had a gender, etc. I didn’t even know its name!

Its voice chuckled in my head.

“Usually my gender and pronouns are irrelevant so I keep my voice as neutral as possible, but since you are my new “lady” or “owner”, in simpler terms, you can choose my gender and name.”

Well, that raised more questions. I don’t know what she means by “owner”, but I’m not sure I’m comfortable with such…title.

“Uh, I don’t like how you phrased that but um, I know I’ve already got friends, or more like close acquaintances that I barely know outside of our current circumstances, but uh could you be like, my friend? Or a mentor? Or both? If yes, then I would prefer for you to be female, if that’s okay…?” I was trying to be as polite as possible, but since this whole situation and subject are unfamiliar to me, anything I said sounded rude.

The tiger chuckled.  
“You are an interesting and considerate one, aren’t you? My answer is yes to all of these questions. I am also the only creature you can decide the gender and role of since I am your first and therefore bound to you more closely than the following ones. You haven’t chosen a name for me yet. Did you have anything specific for me in mind?”

Its voice now sounded feminine, almost like a mother. Everything was still going too fast and too unclear for my liking, but I was always good at just following the flow and doing as I was asked.

“Well, if you really don’t mind me picking your name, then how about…Alisha? I believe you are Indian, right?”

“Yes, that is correct. And that name means ‘noble’, am I correct?”

I nodded.

“Yeah. I have always been curious about the meanings of names from different nationalities. This one stood out to me because you literally are the definition of the word. Or it seems that way to me,” I added hastily, not wanting to offend my new friend/mentor.

She huffed and nuzzled the top of my head.

“You indeed are a strange one. I like you.” I blushed at the praise.

“Thank you…I think we should head back though. I just hope I wasn’t gone too long and that they won’t react badly to you. That would be embarrassing.”

But when have my hopes ever been realized, am I right? Turns out I wasn’t gone for too long, but long enough for them to notice and start worrying.

So I got an earful from Ali about that.

Then there was Alisha. They didn’t react _badly_ , but it could have been better. They were confused and cautious at the same time, asking questions, and analyzing every answer to make sure we weren’t being tricked by someone or something. Although they eventually warmed up to my new fluffy friend.

While I was gone, everyone managed to more or less identify their magics. Teri obviously had Fire Make, as we knew from before, but she was now able to directly access it and even managed to create a small flame and hold it for about an hour, although it required her to focus on it.

We didn’t know the name of Ali’s abilities but it turns out she can make golden chains that act in whatever way she wants them to. If she focuses enough, she can melt them and reshape them into different things. Although those _things_ were for now limited to weapons for whatever reason. Her magic was also fuelled by daylight, which was helpful because there is a possibility she might be able to do more than just chains and gold thingies.

Yen had Demon Magic. Yes, it’s exactly what it sounds like. It works like Celestial Magic, but it’s its opposite. She can summon demons with the help of crystals that have 2 main colors: purple and red. We haven’t figured out which color is the ‘golden’ one, but she has one of each. For easier transport and accessibility, they come in the form of jewelry. The purple crystal/gem was a small ring that only fit Anna’s pinky, even at her age. The red one was a thin wrist band.

And finally, there was me. Alisha explained to me that I could summon any creature I could think of. Of course, my energy and focus will be more or less strained depending on which creature it is. For example, if I wanted to summon a sperm whale at my lever I would die just by trying. She also told me I could morph or shapeshift into those creatures. I didn’t really see the difference between those two words at first. Then Alisha explained that shapeshifting is a full body transformation into one creature. By morphing, I could be for example partially a snake with the upper body of a human and the head of an eagle, for example. Morphing was basically only partially shapeshifting. Finally, she told me I could also choose to only use the attributes or abilities of said creatures without shapeshifting or morphing. Obviously, I couldn’t do that just yet, but she said it works as if my ‘spirit’ was that animal. For example, I could use the speed of a cheetah without morphing or shapeshifting into it.

It’s a lot to take in, I know. I also had a hard time wrapping my head around it, but maybe it was because I was getting exhausted from how long Alisha was present.

After figuring out how to ‘unsummon’ her, we agreed to continue our training tomorrow and even made some short term plans and goals. I headed off to bed, happy and satisfied.

This is turning out to be quite the exciting first week of a new life, and a second chance.


End file.
